Legolas's Heart 2: Lady of the Trees
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Second part in Legolas's Heart Saga.From Legolas's pov.when the Fellowship falls apart,Boromir has passed on.Arieal comes to their aid,and she brings horses for them.her own is a mighty black stallion.Will she stay with them? LegolasXOC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the slight tweak in the plotline, the character Arieal, and Shadowbane.**

**Here we go! As Promised, this is a one-shot series so Here is......**

**The second installment of the Legolas's Heart Saga**

**Lady of the Trees**

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

It has been about two weeks since we had departed from Lothlórien. I bear Arieal's necklace around my neck, the pendant resting over my weary chest. I find myself many nights looking north, towards the place where I left my heart in the hands of an Elven-maiden as beautiful as the dawn. I wished to see her before me, I wished to see her outside my mind. She was the only thing I felt was keeping me on the path with Aragorn and Frodo.

Now we were waiting for Frodo to decide what course he would take. I was feeling uneasy.

"He is debating which course is the most desperate, I think," said Aragorn. "And well he may. It is now more hopeless than ever for the company to go east, since we have been tracked by Gollum, and must that the secret of our journey is already betrayed. But Minas Tirith is no nearer to the Fire and the destruction of the burden."

I stared across the Great River at the far bank feeling in my heart that I may be forced to cross and go to the land of fire and shadow... while the only thing that will keep me out of the darkness was my memories of Arieal.

"We may remain there for a while and make a brave stand; but the Lord Denethor and all his men cannot hope to do what even Elrond said was beyond his Power: either to keep the burden secret or to hold off the full might of the Enemy when he comes to take it. Which way would any of us choose in Frodo's place? I do not know. Now indeed we miss Gandalf the most."

I stood. "Grievous is our loss," I said. "Yet we must make up our minds without his aid. Why cannot we decide, and so help Frodo? Let us call him back and then vote! I should vote for Minas Tirith." I knew I was lying, but that was the only option I could take that wasn't Mordor.

"And so should I," said Gimli. "We, of course, were only sent to help the Bearer along the road to go no further than we wished; and none of us is under any oath or command to seek Mount Doom. Hard was my parting from Lothlórien, and I know yours was just as painful, my Elvish Friend. Perhaps even more."

I turned to him. Had I not been careful with the subtleness of my farewell to Arieal? How could he have spotted it? A Dwarf who had never had the feelings I had?

"Yet we have come so far," he continued. "And I say this: now we have reached the last choice, it is clear to me that I cannot leave Frodo. I would choose Minas Tirith, but if he does not, then I follow him."

"And I too will go with him," I said. "It would be faithless now to say farewell."

"It would indeed be a betrayal, if we all left him," said Aragorn. "But if he goes east, then all need not go with him; nor do I think that all should. That venture is desperate: as much so for eight as for three or two, or one alone. If you would let me choose, than I should appoint three companions, Sam, who could not bear it otherwise; and Gimli; and myself. Boromir will return to his own city, where his father and his people need him; and with him the others should go, or at least Meriadoc and Peregrin, if Legolas is not willing to leave us."

I was silent. Given the choice I would not choose either option. I would go back the way we came, back to Lothlórien, back to Arieal.

"That won't do at all!" cried Merry. "We can't leave Frodo! Pippin and I always intended to go wherever he went, and we still do. But we did not realize what that would mean. It seemed different so far away, in the Shire or in Rivendell. It would be mad and cruel to let Frodo go to Mordor. Why can't we stop him?"

The discussion went on for a while. I tried to tune it out as best as I could. Talk of Mordor was burning my heart, and the pendent around my next seemed to burn against my skin at the name of the forsaken land.

Then Boromir reappeared. He seemed grim and sad. I then noticed that Frodo had not yet returned...

"Where have you been, Boromir?" asked Aragorn. "Have you seen Frodo?"

The man hesitated for a moment, and I predicted his answer.

He had saw the hobbit, and tried to urge Frodo into going to Minas Tirith. He then grew angry, and Frodo used the Ring to escape.

Boromir said exactly what I had predicted. My body tensed as the hobbits all panicked, and ran into the woods as Aragorn tried to gain order.

I lunged after Pippin and Merry, sensing that those two were going to be in the most trouble. Gimli followed as Aragorn tried to keep me from running after the hobbits.

If I could not keep up with them, or find them, I was going to search for Frodo.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

The battle that followed was one of the worst I have been in, but I doubt it would be the last. The pendent of Arieal did bring me good fortune, for I only received few wounds, and they were only bruises and a single scratch. It seemed to help Gimli as well, who only gained a small scratch across his cheek. Hearing the sound of the Horn of Boromir, I turned, drawing my long knives as I was out of arrows, and dashed towards the sound, Gimli close behind.

Upon finding Boromir and Aragorn, I knew that the good fortune given to me had only extended to the ones Arieal felt deserved it, or perhaps, it was not that. Boromir was dead.

"Alas!" I cried, going to Aragorn's side. "We have hunted and slain many Orcs in the woods, but we should have been of more use here. We came when we heard the horn- but too late, it seems. I fear you have taken deadly hurt."

Aragorn confirmed my thoughts of Boromir, but assured me he was unscathed. The hobbits were taken by the Orcs, at least Merry and Pippin were.

I began to answer what was to be done now, we all snapped our heads up at the sound of hoofbeats moving swiftly. Gimli raised his axe as Aragorn drew his sword. I stepped forward as an ebony stallion galloped into the clearing, with a white and a bay stallions behind it. The horses all reared when Gimli raised his axe even higher, and a female Elven voice called to us.

"Is this how you greet someone coming to your aid?" she asked, and once the stallion came back down, he was turned to the side to reveal Arieal, and my heart rose.

"Arieal..." I whispered as she dismounted. "How did you-"

"You would be amazed as to how fast the trees can carry tidings. I came once the news of the company's need reached Lothlórien," her green eyes fell to Boromir. "But it seems I came to late."

"Nay, Lady," Gimli replied, lowering his axe. "You came at the right time. Did the trees say anything about the hobbits?"

"Yes," her face became grim. "Frodo and Sam are on the eastern shore. Merry and Pippin are being taken south... to Isengard."

"Isengard?" Aragorn asked.

"Saruman. The trees are all shaking in fear. They fear that what happen when Sauron came to power will happen with Saruman," Arieal said quietly. "The entire road here, the trees were demanding I stop Saruman before he goes too far." her saddened eyes once again went to Boromir. "Come. We must tend to the fallen. We'll take him to the shore, and set him adrift in a boat. The rivers will ensure that no evil creature dishonors this fair warrior's bones."

And so we gathered Boromir's weapons, and the weapons of his enemies. Gimli cut several branches, of which Arieal positioned two of her horses in front and behind. They were lashed together with both strings, and with elven rope the frame was tied to the horses' saddles after Boromir was laid upon it. The last horse carried the weapons of his foes. I determined it was good that Arieal had come when she had, or we would have had no easy task carrying Boromir's body to the shore.

We placed the grey hood and elven-cloak folded under his head, and Arieal combed his long dark hair and arrayed it upon his head as Gimli, Aragorn, and myself placed his helm, cloven horn, the pieces of his sword, and the swords of his enemies in the boat as appropriate.

We towed the boat he was laying in to where the waters were swift-running, and there we released it. Aragorn and Arieal were in one boat, Gimli and I in the other. We were silent, until Aragorn spoke.

"They will look for him from the White Tower," he said, "but he will not return from mountain or from sea." then slowly he began to sing:

_Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows_

_The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes._

_'What news from the west, O wandering wind, do you bring me tonight?_

_Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?'_

_'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey;_

_I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away_

_Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more._

_The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.'_

_'O Boromir! From the High walls westward I look afar,_

_But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'_

I then sang:

_From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones;_

_The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans._

_'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring me at eve?_

_Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'_

_'Ask not of me where he doth dwell-so many bones there lie_

_On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky;_

_So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea._

_Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'_

_'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,_

_but you came not with the wailing of the gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'_

Then Arieal's voice cried into the air:

_From the gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;_

_And clear and cold about the tower it's loud horn calls._

_'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring me today?_

_What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'_

_'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought._

_His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought._

_His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;_

_And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.'_

_'O Boromir! The tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze_

_To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'_

And so we ended. We turned our boats and drove them with all the speed we could against the stream back to Parth Galen.

"You left the East Wind to me," said Gimli, "But I will say naught of it."

"That is as it should be," Arieal sighed.

"In Minas Tirith they endure the East Wind, but they do not ask it for tidings. But now Boromir has taken his road, and we must make haste of our own," Aragorn said.

"Follow after Merry and Pippin," Arieal said, and we all looked to her. "Mother said that Frodo and Sam must journey on their own, and so they will. However, you cannot leave those two to the mercy of Saruman. If the trees distrust him, as will I."

"Are your extra horses for us?" Aragorn asked.

"If you wish to use them; if not I shall send them home."

"Lady of the Trees, your wisdom could rival your mother's, as well as your generosity," I praised.

"Nay, Legolas. It is not. Hasufel is the white, Arod is the bay. Ride as you will," she replied, mounting her own horse, who shook his mane impatiently as I mounted Hasufel and Aragorn helped Gimli on behind me.

"And your horse, fair Lady?" Gimli asked. "What is that fine stallion's name?"

"Shadowbane," she stated, and once Aragorn mounted she looked to him. "May I lead?"

"Of course, you have better sources than I," he replied, and she nodded.

"Follow closely. Those horses are not afraid to run," and she urged her horse as he bolted under her command.

Our own followed before we could command them to.

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

We followed Arieal at high speeds, her horses weaving between trees as if that was the way of the path. All we could do was hold on, for Hasufel and Arod were as she had said; they were not afraid to run. They kept close to the heels of Shadowbane,

After what seemed like hours, I watched Arieal pull her bow from her back and draw an arrow on the string. She lifted her weapon, then let her foot out of the right stirrup and leaned to the left, holding on to the withers of her horse, and released her arrow.

A goblin screamed, and I swerved Hasufel to the left as Arieal swung back up into her saddle and raced forward towed her prey; a goblin with her arrow in it's knee, crawling away.

Shadowbane closed the distance fast, and reared when he came near and smashed the other knee of the goblin when he came down. Arieal swung down, and as the goblin went to slash her with his sword, she kicked his wrist, snapping it, then pulled out her dagger and put it to his throat as I dismounted with Aragorn close behind.

"We have some questions for you," she hissed, and the goblin's eyes went from her to me, then to Aragorn and Gimli.

"Two halflings," Aragorn ordered. "Where are they?"

"I will not tell!" the goblin snarled.

"Then we will see how you like two smashed knees!" Arieal replied, yanking out her arrow as Shadowbane smashed the second knee.

"They are headed for Isengard!" he screamed.

"Are they alive?!" I snapped.

"Yes! Though not for long I'm sure. The minute they walk through those gates they shall be tortured for information on the One Ring!" he replied with a hoarse laugh.

Arieal yanked her dagger across his throat, then wiped it on her sleeve. "We have to hurry."

Shadowbane came beside her, and she mounted swiftly, and we mounted quickly as she rode off again, following the directions of the trees. Her graceful body moved in sync of Shadowbane's movements as she listened to the messages she was receiving from the trees.

I thought back to how she had killed the goblin. No emotion except hatred, and a quick stroke to finish it off. Had she done this before?

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

We came to the plains of Rohan, and Arieal suddenly stopped, causing Aragorn and I to ride our horses past her. I stopped immediately, causing Gimli to complain about the sudden halt, turned Hasufel around, and urged him back to where Shadowbane stood quietly.

I rode to her side, and saw her eyes closed in concentration. She was listening to the trees; their message had changed, or she was trying to catch as much as she could before continuing on. Her eyes opened as Aragorn rode back to us.

"Arieal? What is it?"

"The trees tell me that evil is hovering over the land Rohan, and that King Theoden will be in need of our blades before this venture is over. His nephew, Eomer will be the first that we will meet on our path," she replied, focusing on the heir of Gondor. "And the wind tells that we will be reunited with an old ally in the woods of Fangorn."

I frowned at her words, but listened intently anyway.

"Eomer has destroyed the pack of Orcs that had Merry and Pippin, but they were not among them. The Trees of Fangorn say that they escaped into the safety of their wood."

"Safety!" Gimli huffed. "Fangorn is anything but safe!"

"Nevertheless, they are out of harms way, with one of the old herders of the trees, Fangorn himself!" she cried with a smile, and she laughed. "But we must go there to meet that old ally of ours!"

Aragorn's face had aged when he learned that the youngest of the hobbits were taken, but now a great burden was lifted from his shoulders at Arieal's words.

"Then to Fangorn we go," he answered.

"WHAT?!" Gimli snorted. "To the cursed wood of Fangorn?!"

"We must go there, My friend," I replied, my eyes on Arieal. "For that ally could bring us hope."

She nodded. "Aragorn, you may take lead."

"Yes, Milady," and we continued on.

Arieal and I rode side by side, directly behind Aragorn. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes how her horse moved.

Shadowbane ran with his neck arched, though Arieal's hold on the reins wasn't tight so that the reins were dangling in an arch, and his tail was held high. The stallion seemed to be allowing the elf on his back to have him tacked, otherwise he would have been without it. I was curious...

What was her horse?

**_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

**I hope you enjoyed Legolas's Heart 2: Lady of the Trees. Please review now.**

**NOTICE: This is a ONE-SHOT series. Each new part will be published as a new single story. I'm sorry for any who alerted Legolas's Heart: Jewel of Lothlorien!!**


End file.
